Thank you Tulsa, there will be no encore
by bright-eyes1
Summary: When the Gang meets Erica, they have no clue whats in store for them. and the powerful energy that always seems to be around her.
1. Chapter One

Okay, so as I am never satisfied. I had to make a new story. Here, and please, please review. I need some encouragement.  
  
Disclaimer: Much to my disappointment, I do not own any of the outsiders except for my lovely character, Erica.  
  
Ponyboy's POV  
  
I was walking down the street when I first saw her. She had long black hair, quite tangled, and with a crooked part. She had large Asian eyes and olive complexion. Her skin however was covered in purple bruises. She was dressed quite casually, with a canvas bag slung over her shoulder. I walked a few feet behind her, trying just how to size her. She looked defeated, but she also looked as if she had so much life. It was an odd feeling. I knew her from my history class. Her name was Erica. She wasn't a greaser, or a Soc. She wasn't anything. She was independent, never hanging out with anybody. It wasn't like she didn't have friends. She just preferred to watch the world through her own eyes. I snapped myself back down to earth and saw her when she had dropped her books on the ground. This is my chance! Go help her! Hurry! I thought. I hurried over to her and knelt down. "Need some help?" I asked her. "Oh, yeah. Thanks. I'm so clumsy." She kind of smiled. "Aren't you that kid from history who had the peculiar name.. Ponyboy was it?" I blushed like crazy. I can't stand it when people make fun of my name. I was about to say something when she spoke again. "I think your name is brilliant. I'm Erica, if you don't know already." I grinned. "I know. Same history class remember?" She flushed. "I'm also absent minded." I laughed. "Can I walk you to school?" She blinked like she hadn't heard correctly. "Of Course." That's how Erica and I became good friends. Little did I know, that I would soon learn more about her then I ever wanted to.  
  
Okay. I'm done the first chapter. Its gonna become. suspenseful!! Muchachacha! Yeah so anyhow. Please, please review! I beg of you. Ciao For Now~ 


	2. Chapter Two

Second chapter Ladies and Gentlemen. This time from Erica's POV. I got the idea from my friend Erica. She happens to be Asian as well ^_^ Haha. Anyhow.  
  
Disclaimer: The only way I could own the outsiders were if I held SE Hinton hostage and threatened her.which isn't gonna happen. So obviously I don't own them. I only own Erica.  
  
Erica's POV  
  
I shuffled down the hallway along with the rest of the student body. I wondered outside shoving past some redhead Soc. "Watch it!" She cried. "Oops. Sorry." She glared at me for what seemed like hours and then she said simply, "Watch where you're going next time." I nodded and when her back was turned to me, I gave her the finger. "Dumb broad." I muttered. I promised I would meet Pony and the gang. It seemed like years since Ponyboy had helped me pick up my books one day. It happened months ago. That same day, he invited me to hang out with him and the gang. We all got along fine and I became good friends with them. "Hey Erica! Over here!" I turned my head to where two-bit had shouted my name. "Could you call a little louder next time Two-Bit? I don't think some people in Australia heard you." I grinned as I plopped down next to Johnny. He messed up my hair. "You know I kid cuz I love." I shoved him playfully. "Yeah. Sure." I looked around slowly. "Hey, Where's Ponyboy?" Two-Bit shrugged before lighting up a cigarette. "Dunno. He never showed." He turned to Johnny. "You know where he is Johnnycake?" Johnny shrugged as well. "I saw him earlier." I stood up. "I'm gonna go hunt him down. Johnny stood up as well. "I'll help." Johnny and I walked around for about 20 minutes when we saw a group of socs standing in a circle taking turns kicking at someone. I heard a loud scream and instantly recognized it. "Ponyboy! Were coming!" Johnny and I hurried over there and I tackled one of the socs. That caused quite a scene and they all turned on me. I looked over and saw Johnny help Ponyboy up. Then they both ran over to me and began working on getting the socs off of me. Last thing I saw was someone's foot meeting with my face and everything went black. I woke up in the nurse's office. I tried to sit up, but there was a bright white light shining hard in my face. My head was throbbing. "Please." I said into the bright light. "I'm too young to go." Then I heard the hysterical laughing. I finally got enough strength to sit up and first thing I saw was the whole gang laughing at my choice of words. "Very funny." I grumbled. "Is Ponyboy okay?" I was very concerned for Pony. He was my first real friend and just a year younger then me. "He's fine. A black eye and a few bruises and cuts. But he will be just fine." The stern nurse told me. I lay back down. "That's good." My head pounded each time I blinked. "Are your parents home?" The nurse asked me. "No." I lied. The truth was they were, but my dad beat me, and my mother was helpless. She made hopeless promises to get both of us out and away from my father. I never did look forward to going home. "She can stay at my house." I heard Ponyboy say. I sat up in surprise. "Really? Thanks Ponyboy." I smiled. The gang helped me down from the uncomfortable bed and Two-Bit let me lean on him for support. With that, we all walked to the Curtis house.  
  
Okay. Second chapter. Over and Done with. I'll try and write more tonight. I'm Out. Peace. 


	3. Chapter Three

Okay. 3rd chapter! Yay! Sorry I didn't get time to write earlier. Ran into some difficulties. Yeah, so anyhow. Here ya go!  
  
Disclaimer: Like I have said. I sadly don't own them. I only own Erica.so far! Muchacha! They will be mine some day!  
  
-Johnny's POV-  
  
We all began walking to Ponyboy's house, when there was the purring of a car engine. I heard it first. I slowly turned my head to get a better look and wished I hadn't. A blue Mustang was following us. "Oh no." I groaned. "Somethin' the matter kid?" Two-Bit asked. I pointed to where the car was. "We've got trouble." Erica turned around as well. "Why are they on your territory?" She still didn't think of herself as a greaser. Or a Soc. "Dunno. But they better be thinkin' twice about jumpin' us again." Two-Bit replied gruffly, flicking out his switchblade. Erica didn't know exactly what to do with herself so she stood behind Two-Bit. (A/N. Okay. So maybe I should've said earlier. This is before Johnny was beaten up.) I stood beside Two-Bit, trying to appear more brave then I really was. The Socs got out of their car, and walked over to us. Night was beginning to set, and you could feel the cold already tainting the air. "Well, well, well. Look who it is. The little Grease and his three little friends. Oh. But one seems to be a broad." One smirked. Erica looked offended. "Hey! Watch it pal." She growled. I grabbed her gently by the elbow. "Erica. Careful what you say 'round them." She shook loose of my hold. "I won't stand back and be dissed like that Johnny."  
  
Sighing, I turned back a noticed them closing in on us. "Your gonna pay for earlier." One said coldly before jumping on Ponyboy. Two-Bit grabbed hold of another one and punched him in the stomach. "Erica, run!" I cried. She didn't move for a second but when I shoved her violently in the other direction she began to run. "Go get the rest of the gang!" I called after her. She began running as fast as she could. I ran over to Ponyboy, and helped him up and then the two of us ganged up on the soc that had jumped on him.  
  
-Erica's POV- I ran as fast as I could, my feet pounding the pavement. I reached the Curtis's house and threw open the door. I saw Darry and Soda sitting and watching TV. "Quick," I gasped. "Some socs are beating up Two-Bit, Pony and Johnny!" They got up and followed me out the door. I showed them where it was all happening. Darry punched the soc in the face that had Johnny and Pony. He then helped them both up before going to help Two-Bit. Soda ran to help Darry. Finally, the socs got back in their car and screeched away.  
  
I walked over to Johnny and Ponyboy. "You guys okay?" I asked breathless. Johnny nodded and Ponyboy said, "Yeah. Thanks for going to get Darry and Soda. We would have had no chance of beating them without their help." I smiled. I always felt so good when people praised me like that. All of a sudden, I began to feel faint, and the world around me blurred. Last thing I heard was, "She's gonna pass out. Darry! Catch her!" Then everything went black.  
  
Okay. There. Sorry for it being short. But I gotta go and get my pin number changed today. Gotta fly. Peace. 


End file.
